


Waiting for Superman

by NightSkyTyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of Brendon Urie - Freeform, josh is Tyler's superman, joshler - Freeform, like really sweet, lil baby Tyler, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyTyler/pseuds/NightSkyTyler
Summary: Five times Tyler needed saving and the one time Josh saved him.





	Waiting for Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song "waiting for superman" by Daughtry

**1:**

 

The lights of the city ahead reflected on the windshield as _Death Cab For Cutie's_ 'Someday You Will Be Loved' spilled from the low volume  speakers.

Shadows danced over his concealed body through the windows as street lamps and buildings tower over him as he moves at roughly 70 mph.

When approaching the red light up ahead, he gradually slows down before coming to a complete stop and glancing at his surroundings.

The highway was nearly deserted as the car ahead turned right, leaving him to an empty street and the hum of his engine as he drummed his fingers patiently against the cool leather of the steering wheel.

The light switched to green and Tyler barely tapped the gas to move ahead when a car on his right decided to run a red light at the intersection.

Everything was happening so fast, but impossibly slow.

Eyes widened in fear as a scream caught in his throat, choking him as the bright headlights shone in his face until a screeching sound rung through the air and everything started spinning.

It ended just as fast as it started.

Tyler's car was flipped around facing the wrong direction and the car that hit him was covered in dents with a busted windshield.

He doesn't know how long he sat there before sirens were heard and red and blue lights shone through his cracked windshield.

He barely registered the driver door being yanked open and a flashlight shining into his eyes as questions were yelled at him from a man in a dark suit.

Tyler stayed unresponsive from shock as he was lifted and guided to an ambulance.

The nurse inside was checking his vitals as he laid back against the thin mattress on the stretcher below him.

"Do you have anyone we should contact, sir?"

Tyler shook his head slowly as he flinched at the glass shards being pulled from his forearm.

His voice was strained, but feather light as he spoke up:

"Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late."

 

**2:**

The building behind him was blaring pop music that he didn't know the words to as it's inhabitants worked together to hotbox the whole room.

Tyler shivered at the memory of choking on the thick smoke lingering  in the stuffy room as neon lights illuminated the brick walls.

He ditched his friend, Brendon, back at the night club as he allowed the fresh air to calm his anxiety riddled body.

He got an unusual, strong feeling that he was being watched as he made sure to stay under the orange glow of the street lights looming above him on the worn sidewalk.

He continued walking for a few more blocks as his pace quickened with anxiety shaking his body and making him more paranoid than ever.

He slowly pulled his phone out and sent Brendon a quick text that he'd left before sliding the phone back into his pocket.

Before he knew it he was being pulled into an ally between a pizza place that had closed up for the night and a floral shop that was without a doubt closed hours ago.

A mouth was against his hot and heavy as he tried to fight back, only to be overpowered.

"Well, well, well. What's a cutie like yourself doing walking alone at night?"

The man snickered as he sported a wicked grin that screamed trouble and left Tyler trembling at his fingertips.

"It'd be a shame if you were to get hurt or go missing, wouldn't it?"

The voice was low and daunting as he moved his face closer to Tyler, revealing piercing blue eyes.

"M-my boyfriend will be here any second. I just texted him a second ago," Tyler squeaked out as he tried to press himself closer to the wall behind him.

"Oh yeah? Where's he at then?"

"He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day," Tyler boldly stated, "he's a cop and he's on his way right now."

The man snickered before suddenly fleeing as headlights shone into the alleyway, pointing right at them.

The car was only turning, but managed to scare the man away, which he was extremely thankful for.

He didn't waste any time calling an über and riding semi alone in a quiet car back to his house, his mind repeating that his superman was coming for him someday.

 

**3:**

The sky was powder blue as thick, white clouds rolled through it easily.

Tyler grabbed at the grass below his fingers as he lazily tugged it and pulled some from the earth, sighing as he rested his other arm under his head.

His backyard was a decent size, and provided privacy with the tall, wooden fence blocking it in.

His mind wandered to the man in whom he would spend the rest of his life with, smiling as he imagined all the cute things they could potentially do together.

He knew his soulmate would be nothing short of superman;

Cute, funny, protective, and comforting.

He could feel it in his bones as loneliness flooded his whole body, he understood that finding him would take time, and he full heartedly knew it was going to be worth it, but he was just so lonely.

He imagines the clouds going by spell his name, like Lois Lane.

 

**4:**

The rough concrete below him was uncomfortable as tiny pebbles dug into his delicate skin through his thin t-shirt.

The abandoned building he was lying in had a glass dome that allowed him to see the night sky as he laid protected from the weather and plain sight.

No sound was heard as he looked up to the stars hanging above him in the emerald sky.

His depression had gotten worse lately, he just felt so alone.

He couldn't help but start to believe that his superman wasn't out there, that he was forever alone.

Silent tears fell from his eyes as he let them fall, not even bothering to wipe them away.

He was okay with being alone, but he didn't want to be alone forever.

He was tired of dancing with strangers just for it to go nowhere or disappointing one night stands.

A sob escaped his raw bitten lips as his body shook violently and his breathing became labored.

Through his tear blurred eyes, he managed to catch a glimpse of a shooting star.

"I wish he was here."

 

**5:**

A loud clap of thunder interrupted the night sky as rain showers fell over the earth, lightening cutting through the air quickly before disappearing.

Tyler laid huddled up in his bed as whimpers passed his lips, tears pooling in his eyes.

The blanket around him was pulled impossibly tighter as he grew more afraid of the storm raging outside.

His body shook from fear as he cuddled closer to his pillows, squeezing his eyes shut and praying that the storm raging outside would call soon.

He was also praying for warm arms to hold him  against a warm chest with a heartbeat more fierce than thunder and as calming as the gentle pitter patter of rain falling to the ground after a rain shower.

 

**+1:**

Tyler was warmed by the sigh of his favorite library almost completely empty and filled with books his fingers were itching to grab onto and read until his eyes hurt.

His eyes skimmed the loaded shelf as his thick rimmed glasses fell onto his small, sloped nose. His freckles matched his mustard yellow sweater perfectly as the honey hues in his brown eyes became more apparent.

He went up on his tip toes as his black vans moved forward, causing his red socks to be visible from beneath his black pants as the ladder below his feet wobbled.

His tongue poked between his crooked teeth as he stretched as far as he possibly could trying to reach The Inferno by Dante Alighieri.

His fingertips barely brushed over the worn out cover as he let out a huff of frustration, a pout forming on his plump lips.

He grew impatient as he attempted once more, only to almost fall from the uneven ladder barley supporting his weight.

  
"Let me help you."

An unfamiliar voice called from behind him with an amused tone and a chuckle before a large hand went above Tyler's head and grabbed the book with ease, stabilizing the ladder in the process.

Both boys stepped off of the stepping ladder as they returned to the safety of the floor.

Tyler turned around to see a man with brown-hazel eyes and a messy mop of curly, faded blue hair.

Swirls of magnificent colors covered his arm and black gauges filled his ears, giving off a bad boy vibe; however the warm smile and soft voice contradicted that theory.

"Here you go," the boy smiled widely as he handed the book to Tyler, "I've heard Virgil has some interesting advise."

Tyler could only stare as he noticed the man was wearing a blue shirt with the superman logo on it.

"I'm Josh," the man said extending his arm out in front of Tyler.

"Tyler," the young brunet greeted back with a small smile, "I like your shirt."

"Thanks, dude," Josh smiled widely as he looked at Tyler with genuine eyes.

"Uhm, would you like to go get some coffee with me, Josh?"

Tyler felt his chest tighten with anxiety before releasing his breath when Josh nodded, "I'd love that."

 

 

 

 


End file.
